


You And Me, And Me, And Me

by Flutiebear



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: AKA: The Divide Porn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gangbang, God Please Forgive Me For What I Have Done, M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sort Of, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutiebear/pseuds/Flutiebear
Summary: "I want—" he chokes out. "I want three of you." He meets your gaze, eyes burning bright like lanterns, and for the love of everything sweet and holy, you think you might topple over you're so hard right now. "At the same time."Otherwise known as: The Divide Porn. Erik/Luminary, sometime in Act 2. No plot, and definitely not part of Walk Beside Me. Just a one-shot PWP. You know. As you do.





	You And Me, And Me, And Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NedrynWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedrynWrites/gifts).

> There is no plot to this, and I have nothing to say in my defense.

Before you looms this big, ugly, gargoyle—_thing. _You're not sure _what_ it is, only that it's big, and it's ugly, and it's not really wearing enough clothes around its, uh, _midsection_ for your comfort level. But it's not like it cares how you feel; all it cares about is how best to murder the Luminary—which means you need to get rid of it, pronto. 

Swinging his massive sword, Terran lands a solid blow on the thing's wing. Then Jade kicks it in the face, because of course she does, while Serena summons her strange new powers and lands a gigantic fireball right on its face.

After it takes a nasty swipe at Jade, you spot an opening.

That's when you have an idea.

Actually, you've had this particular idea for a little while now, ever since you stumbled upon that book of forbidden sigils in the Royal Library. But you've practiced the move long enough; and now, you finally feel ready to give it a shot in battle.

Closing your eyes, you trace the forbidden sigil you'd found in your mind. Energy courses over your skin and skims across your bones—then it _erupts _from either side of you, the darkness within you unfurling like wings you never knew you had.

You open your eyes. Next to you are two shades—of yourself.

It _worked. _

Grinning, you give the magic a little test: hopping from foot to foot, turning around. Your shadows follow your every movement. They are you. And you are them. One is three, and three is one.

Feels kinda good, actually.

But while you're distracted with how awesome you are, Mr. Flying Monkey-Dong smacks you across the shoulder, sending you—and your shadows—tumbling across the rocky terrain.

Serena shouts after you, but you hop right back up. In retaliation, you land a Cobra Strike—_six _critical hits, two for you and your shadows each, damn, you really are on _fire _today—and the ugly guy goes down with barely a grunt.

You let go of the magic; beside you, the shades evaporate.

Letting out a sigh of relief, you wipe your daggers on your pants and sheathe them. Then you turn to Terran. "Whew, that was—"

Your words die away as you notice he's staring at you, bug-eyed.

"What's up? Got guts on my face?" You swipe at your cheek with your sleeve, just to be sure.

He shakes his head back and forth—twitches it, more like. His mouth is hanging open so wide that you could probably fit your whole fist into it. That would be a funny look on him, maybe, if you felt like you were in on the joke.

"What's wrong?" you ask.

"You," he manages in a breathless voice, "You split into three of yourself."

"Oh. Yeah. That." Grinning, you puff out your chest. You still can't believe you nailed it, and on your first try, too. "Cool, huh? I've been playing around with it for a while. It's this sigil I found in the…" Your voice dies away as you notice that Terran is still staring at you transfixed, still panting from the exertion of battle. Or, at least, so you hope. "Terran." You frown. "Seriously. You okay, man?"

He gulps and nods. "Yeah."

"You look like you're about to faint."

Terran turns away, but not before you spot the flush spreading across his cheeks. He wipes his broadsword on the grass, then sheathes it with a fluid grace that really shouldn't be as hot as it is. "I'm fine."

"Uhhh. Okay. If you say so." But you make a mental note to ask him about it later. Maybe he doesn't want to share it front of the others, but if Terran's having some sort of problem, you, as his partner and best friend, really need to know.

Maybe you can help.

**

You don't get a chance until later, much later, after you make camp for the night and retire to your respective tents.

By then, however, the thought has completely slipped your mind, because Terran is once more in your arms, naked and warm and _perfect_.

His hungry mouth crashes into yours again and again. You meet him with equal enthusiasm, relishing in the delicious friction of your bodies tangling in each other, limb to limb, muscle against muscle, skin melting into skin such that it's hard to tell where you stop and he begins.

You two do this now. Kissing. Groping. Fucking. It's every bit as great you ever hoped it would be—better, in fact, probably because it's _him, _and it's _you, _and there are no more secrets standing in your way. Nobody else in the world knows you two quite as well as you two know each other. Nobody else _could. _You're partners—in every sense of the word. You always will be.

You slide your hand between the globes of his ass, seeking that delicious spot that both you and he love—but suddenly, he tenses under your touch.

Removing your lube-slick fingers, you lever yourself up on one elbow. "Sorry. Wrong spot?"

He shakes his head.

"Too cold?"

Again he shakes his head no, determinedly not meeting your eyes.

"Then what is it?"

Terran's teeth worry at his bottom lip as he concentrates very intently on running his hand across the faded scar over your heart, the one that matches his own.

"C'mon, man." You brush a lock of hair out of his eyes. "I can tell from the look on your face you want to tell me something. What is it?"

"It's—it's just—hard. You know?" he murmurs. "To ask."

You kiss him gently. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

He lifts his chin, as if deciding to just go ahead and charge into battle already, and inhales deeply.

"Could you—" Terran blushes furiously. You've never seen his face so red before; he looks like a sunburnt tomato. "Could you do that dividing trick again?"

"The—" You frown, confused. "Now?"

Licking his lips, he nods.

"But why—" Your mouth falls open slightly as what he's _really _asking for dawns on you. "Oh. _Ohhhhh_. I see."

Your lips curl into a sly, wolfish grin, as Terran looks like he wants to die.

"Yeah." You nuzzle into his neck, nipping gently until he gasps in delight. "Yeah, of course. I think I can give it a shot."

You stand up. Terran remains on the bedrolls, balancing his weight on his elbows, excitement curling the corners of his lips. His cock juts into the air eagerly. Sweet Yggdrasil, you'll never get used to _that _sight, not even if you had a million years.

Closing your eyes, you once more draw the sigil in your mind. You feel the shades split out of you, curling, dancing, twin shadows that emerge from the deepest recesses of your soul. They are darkness incarnate, the space between stars. In some ways, they feel… _truer_ than your actual corporeal form.

You open your eyes.

Terran is gawping at you again. But this time, you recognize the expression for what it is.

_Hunger._

For _you._

You stalk forward. Your shadows advance with you in lock-step.

"Is this what you wanted?" you ask, voice husky and raw. "Three of me?"

Whimpering, he nods.

Reaching out, you gently brush the hair from his eyes. His hair always gets so messy when he's with you. You like to grab it; you like to pull it; you like to run your hands through all that silky perfection and ruin it a little, just for your sake and his. 

Your shadows reach out as well, dark hands pawing at his hair. Terran's eyes flutter shut, his chin tipping back at their touch, a broken noise escaping the back of his throat. Goddess, you just want to devour him.

"Say it, Terran," you growl.

He licks his lips. 

"I want—" he chokes out. "I want three of you." He meets your gaze, eyes burning bright like lanterns, and for the love of everything sweet and holy, you think you might topple over you're so fucking hard right now. "At the same time."

You're on him, then, mouth crushing against his, fingers snarling in the hair at the back of his neck. Your shadows pounce, too: their mouths nipping at his neck, his shoulder. Into your mouth he moans as their hands—_your _hands—roam his hips, his thighs, his scars, his ass; their darkness hums across his skin, threatening to devour his essence whole.

Your shadows are an extension of you, so it doesn't feel like you're sharing him. It feels like having him to yourself, and to yourself, and to yourself. Goddess, a man could die of so much pleasure.

"Terran." You grin shakily. "I got an idea."

He pants for breath. "Yeah?"

"Get on your knees."

His beautiful eyes go wide.

Then he grins as if you'd offered him a feast made entirely of cakes. "Okay."

You stand, and your shadows stand, too. Taking yourself in hand—the darkness reaches for itself, and itself—you guide yourself toward his open, willing mouth.

At once, you're surrounded by wet, warm heat. You let out a long, aching groan.

Your shadows thrust forward, seeking their own purchase, their own heat.

Terran takes them, one in each hand. He works your cock sloppily, so wet, so good, just as you like it; while in each fist he strokes your shadows' phantom lengths. But the way it feels, he might as well be stroking you, too. He is. He isn't. You can't keep it straight. Where do you stop and the darknesses begin?

Three heads tip back to the sky, but only one sighs Terran's name.

You thread your fingers in his hair, to hold yourself upright. But that makes your shadows do the same, guiding, insisting; and now Terran's mouth is off your cock and onto that of one of your shades, while his fist circles your dick, working you, stroking you. You watch in fascination as Terran's cheeks bulge and strain to take the weight of your shadow.

"Yes, good," you praise him, "Just like that."

He works your shadow with spit and tongue and you can feel it, you can feel all of it, you might incinerate from the feeling of it. When he makes a humming noise, it goes right through you, like a struck bell. And now Terran's mouth is on the other shadow's dick—_your _dick—sliding you—it—all the way down his throat, until his nose touches your hip, and you feel you might transcend like Erdwin to the heavens right here, right now.

Terran releases a cock with a slurping sound. His hair is askew, his cheeks flushed, his lips smeared with wetness.

_Don't stop_, you want to fall to your knees and beg. _Please, don't stop._

He looks up at you with hooded, lust-clouded eyes. "Can they move on their own?"

You try to slow your racing heart, but it doesn't work. "I don't know."

"Okay." Decisively, he stands up. "Brace me, then?"

Before you can even ask, he guides your hands to his hips and positions his ass against your dick, a shudder visibly running through him when your parts touch. He's still slick and ready from before, just as you'd prepared him.

With a glance at you over his shoulder, he grins and grinds backward.

You grin back. Okay, yeah. You get the point.

You slide into him—oh, he gives way to you so easily, and the mere thought of what he wants you to do gets your heart racing so fast it might burst from your chest. Desperately, you try to hold back, to ease yourself in, to not pound into him like some sort of savage beast; you try and you try, but sweet Goddess, this whole experience has already been so much, and he wants it so badly, and so do you—

The shadows crowd near. As you thrust your hips, so too do they thrust at him; and he wraps both dicks in his hands again and strokes and strokes; he takes one into his mouth, then the other, then oh sweet Goddess, he tries to take both at the same time. He's moaning, keening, with each slap of flesh, a song that splits you from head to toe, a jolt of lightning that sets every nerve in your body on fire.

You can't help it: You feel yourself losing your body, your mind, your selves to the rhythm of your hips, to the delicious slide in and out of _your_ Terran, always your Terran, forever your Terran, because you know that he can take it, he can take all of you, everything that you have to give—

Which… gives you another idea.

An even better idea, maybe.

You slide out of Terran, who responds with a whine. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me," you say, giving his ass one last squeeze.

Then you let one of your shadows take over. (You suppose they _can_ move on their own, somewhat; or at least at your direction.) You feel the ghostly sensation of also being inside Terran as you sink to your knees—still thrusting, you wouldn't want the shadows to stop, and god, his tight heat is so good that you couldn't stop even if you wanted to—and as you wrap your hand around your own length, you take his rock-hard dick down your mouth.

Mouth full of _you_, Terran lets out a muffled gasp of joy.

You work him with your mouth; faster now, and faster, as you plunge into him from both sides. Each thrust up his ass slams his mouth farther onto your dick and his dick deeper into your mouth—is Terran moving under his own power? Or are you the one urging him along?—Goddess, you can't keep it straight, and it doesn't matter, _it doesn't matter, _your mouth is full of Terran and he is full of you, and you, and _you, _all claiming the hollowness inside him, filling him up with yourself again and again and again—

His climax explodes out of him with a muffled scream. His come floods down your throat and dribbles out the corners of your mouth, and you take it all down, relishing the bitter, real taste of him—but it's too much, _he's _too much. He's too perfect and he's yours, yours, all yours—

And seconds later, you're over the precipice as well, stuttering hips slamming into Terran's holes and warmth spilling over your own fist.

He takes everything that you, and you, and you have to give.

As your orgasm fades, so too do your shades. You don't have the energy to keep them up any longer. You barely even have the energy to blink your eyes, much less do magic. You collapse onto the ground.

Without them, Terran sags to his knees, his ass in the air, his forehead tilting against your lap. He presses sweet kisses to your thigh, your softening dick. "Motherfucking shitballs," he gasps.

You snicker. "You sure said it."

He rolls over, pillows his head in your lap. "That was amazing."

You grab the rag you'd kept nearby and hand it to him. "Great idea."

"The best. Ever. Wow, am I smart. _Wow._"

"You know what they say," you try to steady your breath. "Three dicks are better than one."

He laughs, handing you the rag. "Who says that? They don't say that."

"Well, I say that. At least now I do."

"Me too. Whew." His breath escapes him in a puff that barely moves the sweat-knotted hair from his forehead. "Goddess, Erik. We gotta do that again."

"Any time." You kiss his sticky forehead. "Just, maybe, gimme a few minutes to recharge my mana first."

"You need rest?" One hand skimming your jaw, he looks up at you with an exhausted, sated smile and says tenderly. "Weenie."

You scoff in mock offense, tossing the rag aside. "Fine, I'll go again, right now. Just hand me a single phial and I'll teach you a _lesson_, asshole."

He giggles and pats your chin. His eyes are already closing. He could fall asleep right here, in your lap, if you let him. And you think that might be okay.

Taking his hand in yours, you let your gaze fall to his birthmark, the one in the shape of the ancient sigil for light, storms, and hope.

And that gives you another idea. 

"Hey, Terran."

"Yeah?" His voice is muzzy.

"You know, as long as we're trying new things…" You trail off.

"Y'eh?"

"I have this idea. For a trick. Using Zap."

Terran's eyes fly open.

You wink at him. And he grins.


End file.
